


Lover, Where Do You Live?

by darklirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Harry, Camboy Harry, Friends to Lovers, Lover Tattoos, M/M, Panties, Pining, Sex Toys, Thor is the most important character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklirry/pseuds/darklirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a camboy. Liam never stood a chance.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or, the Lirry AU where each person is born with tattoo unique to them, and once you fall in love with someone, that person’s unique tattoo appear somewhere on your body. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>That doesn’t necessarily mean they’re returned.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Skies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Welcome to my first lirry fic! This is most likely a mess and all over the place but it's my little baby so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The title is from a song by Highasakite and if you haven't checked them out before I strongly recommend you do!
> 
> Special thanks to my biggest cheerleader/threatening mother/proof reader/all over best person I know, [Selin](http://22hry.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> PS: English isn't my first language, please go easy on me :)

“Thor,” Liam begins, stroking the small cat napping on his chest, “I think I have an obsession.” 

See, the thing is, Liam has been subscribed to this guy’s channel for a while now and watching him fuck himself silly on various sex toys three times a week has started taking its toll on Liam. He’s only human and just thinking of the pretty noises Tiger Styles makes as he’s riding his fingers is enough to make his cock twitch. 

But, it’s just not how breathtaking he is when he comes that has Liam paying way more than he probably should each month. It’s also the way Tiger Styles blushes when he reads comments during his live shows, and just his entire personality is just so great that Liam is sure he’s only days away from falling in love. He tells the dumbest jokes and Liam’s heart grows three sizes with each pun he makes.

“What am I going to do Thor?” Liam asks lifting his paw only for it to fall limp back on his chest, Thor deep asleep, making Liam huff, “not all of us can just sleep their troubles away, you know?”

\--

It’s not until a few weeks and even more desperate wanks over Tiger Styles later that Liam realizes things may have gone too far. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Liam yells, twisting to see the back of his shoulder better in the mirror. 

He’s 24 years old and still incredibly single. To this day, Liam has only had his own tattoo on his body, an eagle on his hand. And really, he’s been doing fine being unmarked. 

But, there it is, the head of a tiger on the back of his shoulder. He knows the tattoo can only belong to one person. Liam has seen this exact tattoo one too many times on Tiger Styles’ thigh as he’s been on his knees on his bed, fucking himself on whatever toy he had chosen that day. “How do I fix this, then?” Liam asks out loud as he stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, hands resting on the counter. He doesn’t get any helpful answers. 

\--

The tattoo doesn’t stop Liam from watching Tiger Styles’ videos. He’s had an awful day at work and is having what Liam thinks is some well deserved Liam-time. Just Liam, his laptop, and his right hand. It does sound quite sad now that he thinks about it, but he’ll just go cuddle Thor after if he’s feeling lonely. 

Apparently, Liam had a lot of frustration to get out, seeing as he’s on his third video for the night. He’s already wiped come from his stomach and fist twice tonight but after dealing with the idiots at work he can tell he’s going to need that third one too. 

On the screen, Tiger Styles is laid back on his bed, knees bent, legs spread wide apart. He’s got one hand playing with his nipples and three fingers opening himself up. “Fuck, need more,” he moans, grinding down on his fingers as he twists a nipple. Liam keeps tugging on his cock, Tiger Styles’ breathy moans making him hard once again despite the sensitivity. 

Liam speeds up his tugs as he watches Tiger Styles arch of his bed, his cock leaking against his hip. He lets himself breathe for a moment when Tiger Styles removes his fingers to get his dildo out, covering it with lube before pushing it inside himself. Liam has seen a lot of beautiful things in his life but watching Tiger Styles’ face as he sinks down on a fake cock is definitely on the top of his list. The way his mouth hangs open and his eyes flutter shut is almost enough for Liam and his already spent cock to come on the spot. 

Tiger Styles has worked himself up to hard and fast thrusts, seemingly hitting his spot each time, head thrown back on his pillows as he moans. Liam wishes it was him making Tiger Styles moan like that, but he can only do the second best thing. And that is to close his eyes and pretend it’s Tiger Styles around his cock and not his hand. He’d look so go bouncing on Liam’s lap. 

It’s the image of Liam thrusting himself into Tiger Styles mixed with the filthy moans coming from his laptop that sends him over the edge for the third time that night. Hissing at the sensitivity as he tries to tug himself through his orgasm, collapsing back onto his bed, Tiger Styles’ moans still playing from his laptop. He has to close it when his cock does a weak twitch at the sound of Tiger Styles coming.

\--

A few days later, Liam is in line at the coffee shop close to his work. He had thought it would be a good idea to actually walk that day, he just hadn’t anticipated how cold it would be, so he decided to treat himself to something warm before having to spend hours in his office. 

Just as he’s about to step forward in line he feels something bump into him and something very hot yet wet hit his leg. Before Liam can turn around to see what caused this he hears someone mutter “oh god, oh god” from the floor and something touch his leg. Looking down, Liam sees a head of dark curls frantically trying to dab napkins on Liam’s now wet jeans. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay!” Liam says touching the guy’s shoulder to get him to look up at him. 

What Liam didn’t expect was for Tiger Styles’ eyes to meet his. “God, I’m so so sorry, I really didn’t mean to. I’m Harry by the way, and I’m so sorry I ruined your jeans,” Ti-, no, Harry rambles, hand still on Liam’s leg. 

Wow, Liam almost says out loud, he’s even prettier up close. Liam knows he’s staring but he can’t help it, the guy he’s been wanking to for months is on his knees in front of him trying to dry up his spilled coffee. This is all of his wildest fantasies coming true, just with a lot more clothing involved than Liam would’ve imagined. 

He manages to shake himself out of it just as Harry looks back up at him, “I really am so sorry,” Harry says giving Liam a little pout. “Stop, it’s fine, honestly. Here, let me help you up,” Liam says holding out his hands for Harry to take. “You never said your name,” Harry smiles as Liam helps him up. “Oh, it’s Liam.” “Nice to meet you Liam,” Harry says biting his pink lips. “Th-, yeah,” Liam breathes out, “nice to meet you too.” 

It all happens fast after that, someone in the coffee shop calls for Harry and he excuses himself to go back to whoever he’s with. And then, just like that, Harry’s gone. 

\--

Back in his flat after work, Liam is on his bed with his laptop ready on his lap, Tiger Styles’ page - or should he say Harry’s - already pulled up, just waiting for his live show to begin. He feels a little wrong watching it after he’s seen him in real life but Liam is weak and unable to resist. 

The show starts with Harry sitting on his bed only wearing small, white boxers that do nothing to hide his bulge. “Hiiii,” Harry starts, reaching under his bed to pull out his toy box, ass facing the camera. 

“Sorry, I’m not completely ready yet,” Harry grins at the camera as he flips the lid of his box. “Hey, guess what! I met the cutest guy today, his name is Liam. He even had a beard, and you know how much I like beards.” Harry stops looking through his box to wink at the camera before picking out a bottle of lube and a pink vibrator. 

“Too bad I drenched his leg in coffee and then had to leave in a hurry,” Harry gives the camera a little pout before getting up on his knees on the bed. 

Liam on the other side of the screen can’t believe what he’s hearing. Is he dreaming? Or is Harry actually talking about him? Liam can practically feel the tiger tattoo on his shoulder throb as Harry slips his boxers down his thigh, over the same matching tiger head that Liam now has. 

He nearly passes out when Harry turns around though, revealing the plug in his ass. “I was even wearing this when I met him,” Harry grins over his shoulder, reaching between his cheeks to play with the plug. His other hand gripping his cock as Harry pulls the plug almost completely out before pushing it back in. “I wonder, ah,” Harry gasps out, “I wonder what he’d say if he knew I had this little thing up my ass when I was on my knees wiping coffee off his jeans.” 

After that though, Harry is clearly done making small talk, pulling the plug out and lubing up the vibrator. Not that Liam minds, he is embarrassingly close to coming after Harry’s little confession. 

Harry positions himself on his knees facing the camera, reaching behind himself to line up the pink vibrator. His mouth hanging open and his eyes closed as he sinks down. He stays still for a minute, getting used to the feeling before he starts moving himself up and down. Liam times the hand on his cock to match the speed Harry is fucking himself with, imagining that it’s him that’s making Harry let out those filthy sounds. 

The moan Harry lets out when he finally turns on the vibrations is enough to send Liam over the edge, come covering his fist. Harry is hitting his prostate each time now, moaning louder and louder, and Liam has to shut his laptop, his cock crying at the sensitivity as it tries to get hard again. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Thor,” Liam says as he meets Thor’s judging eyes from where he’s sitting at the end of Liam’s bed. “You know I can’t help it.”

\--

After that day, it’s like the universe has decided to play some kind of cruel joke on Liam. He runs into Harry literally everywhere. They never manage to talk for long, always one of them in a rush, but Liam swears his heart beats twice as fast whenever he sees Harry. If he wasn’t already in love with Harry, Liam is sure he’d be falling hard and fast either way. 

He’s at the grocery store with Louis one day listening to Louis rant about what brand of cereal is the best when he hears someone shout his name. “Liam! We’re gonna have to stop meeting like this,” Harry grins at him as he walks over pulling Liam in for a brief hug, Louis eyeing him up and down. “Who’s this then?” Louis asks as they’re pulling away from their hug. “Oh, hi, I’m Harry!” “Harry huh? And how do you know my Liam?” “Louis, stop. Please excuse him, Harry. Harry, this is Louis, my annoying best mate.” “Hey, watch it!”, Louis says giving Liam a little push, Harry watching them bicker in amusement. 

“I hate having to do this again, but I’m actually in a hurry. Again,” Harry says frowning at Liam. “I just thought I’d say hi and maybe ask for your number so that we could hang out properly for once?” “Oh, yeah sure, give me your phone,” Liam smiles holding his hand out for Harry’s phone, typing in his number before handing it back to Harry. Liam watches Harry type on his phone with a big grin on his face. 

“What did you save me as?” “Wouldn’t you like to know,” Harry winks before turning around to leave. “Okay, bye Liam, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Louis.” “Likewise,” Louis nods at him as Harry walks around the corner of the cereal aisle. “What the fuck Liam!” Louis whisper shouts after a few seconds, startling Liam from where he was staring after Harry. “Go grab some beers, you’re going to love hearing this.”

“So, Harry? What’s the story with him?” Louis asks him curiously. Liam straightens his back slightly blushing, “promise not to laugh until I’m done telling the story at least?” “You know I can’t promise that, but I’ll do my best for you.” 

\--

They’re on the couch back at Liam’s place with a beer each, Thor cuddled between them looking like he’s already sick of Liam’s whining about Harry. 

“Okay, so there’s this camboy that I’ve been subscribed to for a while now and he’s so pretty and charming and-” “Liam, get to the point” “It’s Harry, okay? The camboy is Harry,” Liam sighs as he takes a big sip of his beer and sinks back into the couch. 

“And now you’ve gone and befriended the guy you wank to? How the fuck did you manage that Liam?” 

“He doesn’t know I know he’s a camboy, I randomly met him at the coffee shop a week ago when he spilled his drink down my leg,” Liam explains shifting in his seat looking down in his lap. 

“Oh! Liam, this is glorious!”, Louis laughs clapping his hands making Thor jump down on the floor, giving them a sour look before disappearing. 

“That’s not the worst part,” Liam says taking off his shirt. “Liam, I know we’re close but I’m not giving you a pity fuck just because you’re hung up on pretty boy.” “Will you shut up for once in your life. Look,” Liam says through gritted teeth, turning to show Louis his shoulder. “Liam, please tell me you didn’t.” “I did.” 

Once Louis is over the initial shock he gets up to get them both more beers. “How are you gonna tell him you love him then?” Louis asks on his way back to the couch, two beers in each hand. “What?! No! No, no, no. No way, I can’t tell him I love him, are you crazy?”, Liam shouts, throwing a pillow at Louis who nearly drops his beer. 

“Why not?” “What am I going to say then? ‘Hey, I sort of fell in love with you watching you fuck yourself through your toy collection.’ I don’t think so, Louis.” “Okay, fine. Then you’re gonna have to befriend him first so that he can see how great you are. Oh, this is going to be so much fun,” Louis squeals, opening another beer. “There is no way I’m letting you help.” 

“What, why not? I’m great help.” “You’re the worst help. Remember the last time you got involved in my love life?” Louis shudders at the thought. It didn’t exactly end like Louis had planned, seeing as Liam is still unmarked. Well, apart from Harry’s tattoo that is. “You win, I’m staying out, but don’t come crying to me when your plan is taking too long,” Louis says as he gets up to go find Thor. 

\--

Harry texts him the next morning when he’s at the counter eating breakfast, Thor asleep by his feet. 

_Unknown number: Hiii, it’s Harry! I hope it’s not too early! :D_

He actually hadn’t expected Harry to text him so soon. Not wanting to wake Thor, Liam keeps his celebrations on the inside, mentally doing a little dance at the thought of Harry wanting to talk to him. 

He saves Harry as Tiger Harry, complete with the tiger emoji. 

_Liam: hellooo harry :D nooo it’s not i’m up getting ready for work_

_Tiger Harry: Okay, good! Sooo, Liam, since we keep bumping into each other we should definitely hang out some time, right? Because you seem like a great guy and I’d love to get to know you :)_

_Liam: yesss!! we should what did u have in mind??_

_Tiger Harry: Maybe we could go for some drinks this weekend? Bring Louis and I’ll bring one of my mates!_

_Liam: sounds great, can’t wait!!_

_Tiger Harry: It’s a date then, see you on Friday!_

Harry’s last text makes Liam choke on his cereal, coughing enough to wake Thor, who looks less than pleased about his slumber being interrupted. “What are you frowning at, all you do is sleep,” Liam says once his breathing has gone back to normal. 

Did Harry really have to call it a date? All Liam knows is that it’s going to be a long few days until he sees Harry again.

\--

Liam tried to stop himself he really did. But, checking Tiger Styles for new videos had been too tempting and he has to shake the images of Harry spanking himself until his ass turned a lovely dark shade of pink out of his head before he can guide Louis over to the table where Harry and a blonde guy is sitting. 

Harry waves them over once he sees them, grinning like crazy, nudging his friend to look in their direction. “Liam! Hi, you made it! Liam, this is Niall, my best mate. Niall, this is Liam and Louis,” Harry gestures between them as he gets up to hug Liam before announcing that the first round is on him, taking everyone’s orders before walking over to the bar. 

“Is he always like this,” Louis asks as he sits down by the table. Niall only snorts in reply “he really is,” before he nods at them and takes a sip of his beer. Liam and Louis exchange worried glances before Niall throws his head back and laughs, “so gentlemen, what do you two do then?”

They talk and make jokes between the three of them until Harry comes back empty handed but with a man probably in his mid-thirties carrying their drinks in tow. “Look who offered to both pay and help carry our drinks,” Harry grins as he slides back into his chair. “Thank you very much Robert, you really didn’t have to.” Robert actually blushes at that, mumbling something under his breath as he walks back to the bar, sneaking looks at Harry over his shoulder every now and then. 

Liam thinks he knows exactly why Robert is sending Harry hungry glances and he has to fight the urge to put a possessive arm over Harry’s shoulder. But Harry isn’t his. Not to mention that he barely knows him. So, he won’t do that. 

He wonders if there are others out there with Harry’s tattoo branded on them. There probably is.

Niall on the other hand is clearly used to this and buckles over laughing once Robert has turned his back to them. “Oh my god, Harry! Where do you even find these guys?” Niall asks as he slaps Harry on the back 

“Harry here hasn’t paid for his own drinks in months! Legend!” Harry blushes at Niall’s comment and looks down at his hands. “Well, I for one love free drinks, so cheers Harry!”, Louis says holding glass up, making Harry look back up to grin at him. 

Turns out, the four of them get on swimmingly, and Liam doesn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Harry is even greater than he ever thought possible and he has managed to fall even deeper in love than he already was. 

Liam mentally curses himself for not at least hinting at Harry’s love life. 

They stay until the bar closes, walking out in the cold air, the rest of them exchanging numbers as well with promises of more hangouts before they go their separate ways. 

Liam hates himself for it, but he has to have a quick wank before he can sleep. Being so close to Harry for so long made him desperate to get a hand on himself. He doesn’t watch one of Harry’s videos that night though, so he supposes that’s a plus. A very small one. 

Images of Harry’s lips up close is enough to bring him over the edge embarrassingly quick. 

“Thor, I can feel you looking at me, stop it,” Liam mumbles from his spot on the bed, arm thrown over his face as he recovers from his orgasm, stomach covered in come. 

\--

Harry texts Liam the most random things and Liam could almost cry at how adorably weird this guy is. One morning he wakes up to a text from Harry dated 4:37am.

_Tiger Harry: Liam, do you think that when you die, the outfit you’re currently wearing is forever your ghost outfit? What if I die wearing nothing but my underwear and I have to go around haunting people dressed like that…_

_Liam: harry what the fuck???_

Liam decides it’s too early for any of Harry’s crazy ideas, leaving his phone on his bed as he goes to shower. As he’s drying himself he hears his phone go off back in his room, stumbling back to answer, not bothering to check who it is. 

“Hello?” “Morning Liam! It’s Harry!” “You’re way too happy for it being 7am Harry,” Liam says sitting down on his bed, keeping his phone to his ear using his shoulder as he picks up Thor to put him in his lap. “Oh, don’t be so grumpy Liam!” Liam knows Harry can’t see him but he pouts anyway, rubbing Thor’s belly. 

“Not to be rude or anything, but was there a reason that you called?” “Yes! I wanted to ask if you’d like to hang out again, just the two of us? Not that Louis isn’t great, I’d just like to get to know you better,” Harry keeps rambling and Liam has butterflies in his stomach. Harry wants to spend time with him, alone. 

“Harry, stop, I would love to! Did you have anything in mind?” “Great! Yes, in fact, I was thinking I could come over, since you live alone and all, and we could make pizza together? I’ll bring everything we need, of course!” 

“That sounds amazing Harry, when do you want to come over?” “Is tomorrow too soon? I was just thinking since it’s Friday and everything. Or do you already have plans, it’s a little short notice, maybe we can do it another day,” Harry rambles again and Liam can’t help his smile, he really can’t. 

“Calm down, Friday is fine Harry. I’ll text you my address later.” “Great, see you tomorrow then! Okay, have fun at work, bye!” Harry shouts, hanging up before Liam can say anything else. 

Liam looks down at Thor in his lap, “What are we going to do now?”

\--

It’s after a panicked phone call to Louis that ended with “shut the fuck up Liam, it’s gonna be fine,” that Harry rings his doorbell. He’s met with a grinning Harry, grocery bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. 

“Oh my god Liam, is that a cat?”, Harry squeals pushing past Liam to gather Thor in his arms. “Wha-, yeah that’s Thor,” Liam explains, turning to find Harry and Thor cuddled up together on the floor. The stuff he’d brought long forgotten. 

“I can’t believe you’ve kept this little guy from me! He’s so cute, he looks like a tiger,” Harry says holding Thor up in the air to get a better look at him. Liam does his best not to choke at that, mentally shaking his head at himself for the images that just flashed through his mind. 

“Want me to carry the groceries to the kitchen for you?”, Liam asks only getting a hum in reply from Harry who’s too busy petting Thor’s belly. 

“Your flat is really nice,” Harry says as he finally appears in the kitchen, Thor still in his arms. “I can’t believe he’s letting you carry him like that, he just ends up scratching Louis after 20 seconds.” “Cats love me,” Harry grins, putting Thor down on a chair before washing his hands to start making the pizza dough. 

Once they’re settled on the couch with pizza and wine, Harry turns to Liam with a wide grin. “Okay Liam, tell me about yourself.” “Harry, this isn’t a date” “I know that! I just want to get to know you better,” Harry whines. “Fine, my full name is Liam James Payne, and I’m fr-” 

“Payne! Do you live up to that name in the bedroom, then?”, Harry asks waggling his eyebrows making Liam blush. “Oh! You do! Amazing, I love this. God, that lucky someone that locks you down,” Harry winks but Liam can only think that he wishes it was Harry. 

“Let’s skip all that boring crap, do you have any tattoos?” “No,” Liam mumbles, “just this one,” he says showing Harry the eagle on his hand. “No one good enough for Mr. Payne?” Just you, Liam wants to say. 

“What about you then, got any great love stories?”, Liam asks wanting to turn the attention away from him as he can literally feel the tiger on his shoulder getting warmer. 

What Liam didn’t expect was for Harry to get up and unbuckle his pants. “Harry, what are you doing???” “My tattoo is on my thigh, hold on.” And Liam nearly flatlines at that. 

The tattoo he’s seen so many times through his screen is now right in front of him. His fingers itch from wanting to touch it. 

“So, this is the tattoo I was born with, kinda looks like Thor doesn’t it? If he actually was a tiger, I mean,” Harry rambles pulling his tight jeans back up his legs and Liam can finally breathe again. 

“Then,” Harry starts, “there’s this one on my ankle from my high school sweetheart,” Harry explains showing Liam the half moon tattoo down on his ankle, so small and simple that Liam isn’t surprised he hasn’t seen it in any of Harry’s videos. 

“We were so caught up in each other, I honestly thought I was gonna marry her,” Harry says with a fond look on his face. Her? “But then I discovered I liked dick so we decided to part ways. She’s still one of my best friends though.” Liam lets out a sigh of relief at that, maybe he could get Harry to fall for him after all. 

But it turns out Harry wasn’t done with his stories. “You won’t believe this Liam,” Harry starts again, startling Liam out of his thoughts. “I’ve gone and fallen for one of my best friends,” he says lifting his hair to show Liam the black heart tattoo he has on the back of his neck. 

Liam’s own heart almost breaks at that, because fuck, he just had to fall for someone he doesn’t stand a chance with. 

“And I don’t know what to do now,” Harry continues, pouting at Liam, “how do I tell my friend I’ve fallen for him? Liam, you have to help me here,” Harry whines and Liam really wants to curl him up in his lap and tell him it’s gonna be fine. 

Liam decides then and there that if he can’t have a happy ending with Harry, then he’s gonna make sure Harry definitely has one with someone else, even if it’s going to kill him inside. 

“Of course I’ll help,” Liam says trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. He’s a little shocked at the hug he gets from Harry but wraps his arms around him nonetheless. “You’re the best Liam, thank you,” Harry mumbles into Liam’s neck and Liam can’t help but think how great they fit together like this. 

He resists the urge to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, settling for only hugging him back.

Harry has to leave eventually, wine bottle empty and the pizza gone, credits for the movie they found rolling on the TV. They hug goodbye at the doorway and Liam sinks down to the floor with his back against it once it shuts behind him. 

When he opens his eyes again he sees Thor walking from room to room before pawing at Liam’s feet. “I know, Thor, he’s lovely isn’t he?” Thor just nudges Liam’s chin with his nose in agreement. 

\--

After Harry’s first visit to Liam they hang out constantly. 

It’s early Saturday morning a few weeks later when Harry calls him, and honestly, Liam would just ignore the call had it not been Harry on the other end. “Hello?” he answers, voice groggy from sleep. 

“Liam?” Harry chirps, sounding far too awake for the early hour. “Yes, Harry?” “Would you like to go fishing with me?” “Harry, are you crazy? It’s the middle of winter, it’s freezing outside! And where were you planning on going fishing anyway?” 

“Uh,” Harry hesitates, “I hadn’t really thought that far to be honest,” he finishes with a laugh. 

“But,” he continues before Liam gets a word in, “I was going to make salmon for dinner tonight if you’d like to come over? And then you can meet Gigi! She’s lovely, you’re going to love her.” Liam frowns at that, he’s never heard of a Gigi before. “And Gigi is your dog? Bird? Pet snake?” 

“No, you idiot, she’s my roommate,” Harry laughs, “and since you didn’t object I’ll be expecting you at 7 this evening.” “Alright, see you then,” Liam replies, a fond smile growing on his face, receiving a cheery goodbye from Harry before they hang up.

\--

So, that’s how Liam finds himself looking up at the building where Harry and Gigi live a couple hours later. The walk over was surprisingly short and he can’t help but wonder how he hasn’t ran into Harry before their little coffee incident. 

The universe was probably just waiting for Liam to fall for Harry so that they could mess with him. Shaking himself out of it, he walks up the stairs muttering to himself, “you’re already in too deep, it’s not like it’s going to get any worse.” 

He thinks he’s gotten the wrong door when a tall blonde girl opens the door before he realizes it’s Gigi. She must be if the way she lights up at the sight of him is anything to go by. 

“Hi!” she greets, “you must be Liam! I’m Gigi, Harry’s roommate. He’s in the kitchen right now, come on in,” she says walking back into the flat.

Liam barely has time to hang his coat before he hears his name being shouted from what he assumes is the kitchen, kicking off his shoes before walking towards the noise. 

“Liam! What’s taking you so long?” Harry yells from the kitchen, earning himself what Liam guesses is a slap from Gigi. “Ouch,” he whines, “what did you do that for?” “Let the poor guy take off his shoes before you start nagging on him,” Gigi scolds. Liam likes her already. 

“So you do know how to cook without turning the kitchen into a war zone?” Liam asks after entering the kitchen. It’s a lot cleaner that what his own looked like after him and Harry made pizza together. 

“Hey,” Harry says pointing the spatula at Liam, “you were the one to throw flour at me first! You only got what you deserved.” “I guess you’re right,” he agrees, poking Harry in the side, earning him a shriek and hand pushing him away. 

Liam goes to sit next to Gigi by their kitchen table. He can feel her eyes on him while he watches Harry cook but he can’t force himself to look away. He lets himself stare a little longer before turning back to Gigi who has a knowing smile on her face. 

The two of them talk by the table while Harry cooks, occasionally shouting his own commentary over his shoulder. And Gigi is lovely, he can tell why Harry likes her enough to live with her. She seems to like Liam well enough too, if her warm smile is anything to go by. 

“Okay,” Harry says announcing his presence, holding a big plate in front of him, high enough that Liam can’t see what it is, “make some room, please.” “What did you make?” “Oh, didn’t I tell you? It’s grilled salmon tacos with avocado salsa,” Harry grins, putting the plate down on the table after Liam and Gigi have cleared it. 

Liam can’t help the moan he lets out at the first bite, “god, Harry, please marry me?” Liam says with his mouth full, both Harry and Gigi laughing at him. Liam is only half joking though. 

“Just think how much better it would’ve been had we caught the fish ourselves,” Harry fake pouts, earning a snort from Gigi. “As if you know anything about fishing,” she laughs. “That’s why I wanted to bring Liam,” Harry says defending himself, “look at him, there’s no way he doesn’t know how to fish!” 

“I do know how to fish,” Liam starts, “I also know that it’s the middle of winter and we would’ve ended up as huge ice cubes by the end of it,” Liam says pointing his taco at Harry before taking a bite of it. “We’ll just have to go during summer then, won’t we, Liam?”

It sounds like Harry is planning on staying in Liam’s life, and he is completely fine with that.

\--

Liam is questioning all his life choices leading up to this moment. 

Playing against Harry in board games is brutal. Was it really worth it? So far, Harry has crushed them both in Scrabble, and Liam is honestly worried World War III is going to break loose during their round of Monopoly. 

Sure, Liam knew Monopoly got intense, but Harry is seconds away from tearing up the lease to his and Gigi’s flat when she snatches the building Harry had his eyes on. Gigi, on her side of the table, is hysterically laughing at Harry slumping back in his seat, arms folded over his chest. 

If looks could kill, Liam’s sure Gigi would be dead by now. 

“I think it’s time to quit before the two of you kill each other,” Liam says, guiding them both over to the couch. “Fine,” Harry mutters, “but don’t think this is over Gigi!” “We’ll see about that,” she smirks in return, putting her feet in Harry’s lap, going through the channels on their TV to find something decent. 

Harry tries to swat them away but he gives up without too much of a fight, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder, and the sides of their bodies pressed up against each other. Harry turns his head to look up at Liam, “I hope we didn’t traumatize you, we usually behave better when we have guests.” That earns him another snort from Gigi, “as if,” she laughs. “Shut it!” 

\--

Something feels off when Liam unlocks his front door a week later. Firstly, Thor isn’t there to greet him like he usually would. Secondly, there are weird sounds coming from the living room. And naturally, Liam’s mind goes straight to cat kidnapper trying to steal Thor from him. 

Peaking around the corner of the living room though, a cat kidnapper isn’t exactly what he sees. It’s Harry sprawled out on his couch with Thor on the floor playing with Harry’s long curls. 

“Uh, Harry?”, Liam questions, “what are you doing here?” 

Without a care that he’s been caught in Liam’s apartment without him being home, Harry, now startled, responds “Liam, oh my god, you scared me!” “I scared you? I thought someone was here to kidnap Thor,” Liam almost shouts at Harry before sitting down on the couch next to him. 

“How did you even get in here?” “Zayn was gonna come over and I panicked last minute so I may or may not have texted Louis to tell me where your spare key was hidden,” Harry grins at him from where his head is still hanging off the edge of the couch. “Oh, and I need your help winning over Zayn, tha-,” Harry continues before Liam interrupts him, “wait, who’s Zayn?” 

Harry’s entire face lights up at the mention of his name, pulling Thor with him as he sits up properly. “Zayn’s the friend I fell in love with and I need your help to make him see me as more than a friend,” Harry explains pouting at Liam, Thor curling up in his lap. Why did Liam agree to this, again? 

“Harry, are you sure I’m the right person to help you? I don’t even know who Zayn is.” Harry just whines at that and lifts Liam’s arm over his shoulder so that he can curl up against Liam’s side. Liam hadn’t realized they were at that point already but he’ll take what he can get. He risks putting his hand in Harry’s hair, satisfied when he only gets a hum in reply from Harry. 

Harry twists his head to look up at Liam a little later and Liam really wants to just lean down and kiss Harry. His face is literally right there, it would be so easy. 

The way Harry’s eyes suddenly light up interrupt Liam’s thoughts. “Hey, what if you come with me to this party me and Gigi are going to next friday and pretend to be my date? Do you think he’ll see you with me and get jealous?” “Harry,” Liam begins, “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Liam frowns looking down on Harry giving Liam his best puppy eyes. 

“Pretty please, Liam, just this one time to see if it works? If not I swear I will just tell him how I feel,” Harry pouts and who is Liam to resist that face. “Fine, I’ll be your fake date for the night. But just once!” “I love you,” Harry grins smacking a kiss on Liam’s cheek before getting up moving towards the kitchen, “oh, and I made you dinner while I was waiting!”

\--

Liam has been so good, he really has. He hasn’t watched any of Tiger Styles’ videos since that time him and Louis went to meet Harry and Niall. 

That’s streak is going out the window tonight, though. Liam’s frustration with both Harry and himself has been building up the entire night and now he’s desperate for some release. 

He shut Thor out of his room before getting situated on his bed, not wanting his judgemental looks to make him feel even worse for what he’s about to do. But really, Harry has brought this on himself, cuddling close to Liam, his pink lips so, so close to Liam’s own. 

This is the last time, Liam promises himself as he opens Tiger Styles’ page. The videos have piled up in his absence and honestly, Liam is a little lost at where to even begin. 

It’s an easy choice once he sees one where the thumbnail is a still of Harry kneeling on his bed, bright pink lace panties the only thing covering him apart from one of Harry’s hands cupping his cock. 

Liam gets his own cock out as he waits for the video to load, hand going up and down his cock in a loose grip. On the screen Harry wastes no time, smirking at the camera as he rubs his hardening cock through the lace. 

“Do you like my panties? They feel so good against me,” he purrs turning around on the bed, pushing his ass out to show his viewers how the lace barely covers his cheeks, “I have a lot more in my drawer, makes me feel so pretty.” Harry turns his head to look at the camera, letting out a dirty moan as he rubs a dry finger over his hole through the pink lace. 

“My roommate is still at work,” Harry grins bucking his hips, “I can be as loud as I want.” 

Liam has to squeeze down at the base of his cock so he doesn’t shoot his load before the video has even started. 

His breath actually hitches when Harry turns back around, the head of his hard cock almost peaking out of the panties. It’s nothing compared to the groan Liam lets out when he sees Harry situating a pillow under his hips. He thanks his lucky stars that he lives alone. 

Harry goes wild humping the pillow, lace stretching over his cheeks as he bucks his hips. He’s moaning out obscenities about wanting to get caught humping his pillow like that, too horny for anything else. Harry continues to ramble as his orgasm creeps closer and closer. Liam’s hand is flying over his cock, wishing he was there to stuff Harry’s mouth full to keep him quiet. 

Harry’s whines combined with the thought of his lips wrapped around his cock is what sends him over the edge. Come shooting all the way up to his chest. 

If it was humanly possible he probably would’ve come again right on the spot at the sight of Harry flopping down on his back, the lace around the head of his cock covered in come. He’s quick to shut down his laptop before his cock gets any ideas. 

Liam hangs his head in shame as he walks to the bathroom to clean up the mess on his stomach. He opens the door for Thor and he’s there within seconds, circling Liam’s legs gesturing for him to pick him up. “Hey buddy, I’m sorry I shut you out,” Liam coos, kissing the top of Thor’s head. 

Sleep doesn’t come easy that night, how is he going to only pretend to be Harry’s date when all he really wants to do is kiss him silly? 

\--

On the day of the party, Harry is back in his flat getting ready for the night. He needs to look his best tonight if he’s going to impress Zayn. Gigi, his roommate is sitting on his bed to help decide on a shirt. “When are you going to tell me who this guy is? I’ve never seen you so stressed about what to wear before,” Gigi asks as she folds Harry’s rejected shirts, putting them in a pile next to her. “Hopefully soon, I just want to know if he’s going to return my feelings.” “Oh, come on, just a little hint!” “Nope,” Harry drags out, grinning at Gigi over his shoulder, “you’re gonna have to wait and see.” 

“So where are you going before the party since you don’t want to arrive with me?”, Harry asks when they’re side by side in the bathroom fixing their hair. “Uh, I’m meeting up with this guy I’ve been seeing first,” Gigi answers after a few seconds. She’s about to continue when she’s interrupted by Harry’s squeal, “What! Oh my god, why haven’t you told me?! Who is it?”, he questions, eyes wide in excitement. “You’ll just have to wait and see,” she winks echoing Harry from earlier. “Fine,” Harry pouts before kissing her cheek, leaving the bathroom to go meet Liam. 

Harry doesn’t know what it is but he’s always so excited to see Liam. And he’s not just saying that because Liam has Thor. He really loves spending time with Liam, and he’s being so nice agreeing to help Harry with his ridiculous plan. Niall would never. He can barely contain his smile walking to Liam’s flat. 

\--

Liam, on the other hand, is freaking out about what he’s about to do. Why did he agree to this? He’s been pacing back and forth in his living room for a good 20 minutes now, Thor watching him from the couch, his head following his movements. 

“Not right now Thor,” Liam says just as the doorbell rings. “Fuck,” he mutters, “get it together Liam, you’re gonna be fine, it’s just Harry. Just Harry. You can do this,” he mumbles to himself walking over to the door. 

Once he opens it, he sees Harry standing there grinning big, opening his arms to pull Liam in for a hug. “Well don’t you look handsome,” he winks when he pulls back, making Liam blush “who were you talking to just now anyway?” “Oh,” Liam stops, glad his face is already red, “just Thor.” To say he’s surprised when Harry pushes past him to go find Thor would be one of the biggest lies he’s ever told. 

“I thought you said Gigi was coming with you?”, Liam asks from where he’s leaning against the wall, watching Harry play with Thor on the floor. “She ditched me to meet up with this guy she’s been seeing before going to the party,” Harry explains waggling his eyebrows at Liam. 

\--

They’re a little late when they finally arrive outside the building where the party is held. Liam tried his best to get them out the door, but if it were up to Harry, he looked like he didn’t mind spending the rest of the night on the floor playing and petting Thor. 

Liam stops them outside on the pavement, a little unsure how they’re going to pull this off. “How do you want to do this then, Harry?”, he asks, trying his best to seem unaffected by the whole thing. In the short time he’s known Harry, this is probably his worst idea yet. 

“Well, since it’s just a date maybe stay close to me and sometimes have your arm around my waist? I won’t make you kiss me or anything, promise,” he giggles but Liam can’t think of anything he wants more. 

Harry hugs him tight before they enter the party. “Thank you again Liam, I love you”, he murmurs before smacking a kiss on Liam’s cheek and bounding up the stairs to the building. Liam can’t help but stare at the spot where Harry used to stand, Harry’s voice snapping him out of it, “you coming?” 

\--

Harry drags him around the party for a while, introducing him to his friends. He sees Niall there somewhere too, his voice louder than anyone else’s. 

He has his arm around Harry’s waist from time to time, and he really wishes this wasn’t just pretend. His arm just feels like it belongs wrapped around Harry’s waist. 

They still haven’t seen Gigi anywhere, and Harry hasn’t spotted Zayn either. Harry has tried texting both but he hasn’t gotten an answer from either of them. A little disappointed, Harry frowns at his phone, “where the fuck are they?”

Turns out they didn’t have to wait much longer, because as soon as they round the corner, they see Gigi pressed up against the wall making out with someone Liam doesn’t recognize. Same jet black heart tattoo that Harry showed him in the back of his neck on her bare upper arm. 

It’s Harry who makes a sound first, a defeated “oh” slips past his lips before he storms out. 

Too fast for Liam to realize what’s happening. Once he catches up on the situation, he sets after Harry but when he reaches the streets Harry is nowhere to be seen. He tries calling his name into the empty street and only gets the bitter cold and silence as an answer.


	2. In the Clouds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two here we go!!!

When he gets back inside the party, Gigi and her mystery man come towards him, holding hands, both of them grinning. “Hey Liam! This is Zayn, my boyfriend,” she greets, “have you seen Harry anywhere?”, she continues, looking around the flat for him.

“Zayn? As in Harry’s friend Zayn?” Liam asks, eyes wide as he starts to put two and two together. The mystery man, Zayn, answers, “Uh, yes? That’s me.”

“This is bad, this is very bad,” Liam mumbles, receiving confused looks from both Zayn and Gigi. “Why, what’s going on?” Zayn presses, looking directly at Liam, “tell me.” 

Liam takes a deep breath and goes right in, “The tattoo Gigi has on her upper arm, I’m guessing you have the same one?” Zayn only nods in confirmation waiting for him to continue.

“See, the thing is, Harry kind of has the same one? At the back of his neck?”

Liam grabs the nearest drink he sees, chugging it down before he continues, “and he was going to let you know tonight but then he saw the two of you making out, and I guess he saw Gigi’s tattoo as well and just stormed out. I tried to follow him but he was already gone when I got outside.”

Gigi looks like she’s ready to cry once Liam is done talking. Zayn, now also looking very bewildered with this new information, “So what you’re telling me is that my best friend is in love with me?” “Basically,” Liam breathes out. 

“Oh god, why didn’t he tell me? Wow, I didn’t have a clue. Liam, you have to believe that I didn’t know anything about this.” 

“He never told me either,” Gigi pouts, “he said there was a guy but he never told me who. Said he wanted to be sure the feelings were returned before he told me who it was. I feel so bad for him now, poor thing.”

“That’s why he brought me here, as his fake date,” Liam explains, “he thought that maybe seeing him with someone else would make you a little jealous, I don’t know,” Liam shrugs, he knows he’s rambling but once he’s started everything seems to be pouring out, “but I didn’t want this to be a fake date, I wanted this to be a real date,” Liam pouts, mentally slapping himself for sounding like he’s five years old with a silly crush.

He blames it on the alcohol.

“Oh, Liam,” Gigi sighs, pulling Liam in for a hug, “you’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Liam can only nod into her neck, choking down a sob. “Shh, it’s going to be okay, we’ll fix this, won’t we Zayn?” she soothes. “Yeah,” Zayn agrees, “once we explain ourselves to him and he has some time to clear his head I’m sure he’s going to see that you’re actually the one for him.”

“Okay,” Liam says, stepping back from Gigi’s grip, “I should try finding him and see how he’s doing though, he didn’t look very happy when he ran off.” They both give him a pat on the shoulder and knowing smiles, letting him walk out of the party again.

\--

“Huh,” Zayn mutters once him and Gigi are alone again, “I sort of figured he was in love, but I didn’t think it was with me?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Gigi agrees, “I don’t think he realizes but he’s literally always glowing whenever he mentions Liam.”

“I just hope they work it out soon, they both deserve to be happy.” “Maybe we just need to give them a push in the right direction,” Gigi sighs, cuddling up to Zayn’s side as they walk back to Zayn’s place. Going back to her and Harry’s house is probably not the best idea right now.

\--

Reaching Harry is easier said than done. He won’t answer any of Liam’s texts and when he tries to call it goes straight to voicemail. It’s starting to get pretty late too, so Liam figures he’ll try again after he’s had some sleep and a few hours to process this whole thing.

He can only hope Harry went straight home and isn’t out wandering the streets alone, in the cold, and with his phone turned off.

Thor greets him by the door when he gets home and the tears he’s been holding back since his talk with Zayn and Gigi finally spill over. Thor gives him a sympathetic meow and curls up on Liam’s chest once Liam is in bed. He scratches him behind his ears, “why cant my love life be as easy as yours, huh Thor?” he asks, feeling comfort in Thor’s purrs.

\--

It’s three in the afternoon and Liam still hasn’t heard from Harry. He really wants to know if he’s okay so he makes sure Thor has food and heads over to Harry and Gigi’s place.

Gigi greets him at the door when he gets there, “he still won’t talk to me,” she pouts, stepping aside so Liam can enter and try for himself.

“Harry?” Liam asks, knocking on his bedroom door, “please open, it’s me, Liam.” He hears some shuffling and a lock turning before the door opens, revealing a sniffling Harry. “Need cuddles,” he whispers, tugging Liam into his room and down on his bed after making sure the door is shut once again.

Liam’s been hanging out with Harry for a while now but he’s never actually been inside his room. And, wow. Liam can’t believe he’s in here. Like, this is it. He’s seen this room so many times through the screen of his laptop. It’s a little weird being here in person if he’s honest. Looking around, he recognizes a lot of Harry’s stuff from his videos. He’s glad Harry isn’t looking at his face right now, because he’s definitely blushing.

When they settle in, Liam is sitting up against the wall behind Harry’s bed, arms wrapped around Harry who’s curled up against his chest. “You okay?” he asks, hand stroking up and down Harry’s back. “‘ve been better,” he mumbles into Liam’s shirt, “could you pet my hair, please?” “Of course, Harry,” Liam smiles as he starts stroking Harry’s soft hair.

They stay silent for a little before Harry speaks up again. “My mom used to stroke my hair like this when I was younger,” he says, cuddling even closer to Liam, “‘s nice.” 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Liam asks carefully, not sure what kind of answer he'll get. "Not yet, play with my hair a little longer, please," he says, face still buried in Liam's shirt.

"Hey, Harry?" Liam starts, "do you think I could braid your hair?" He only gets a breathy "yeah" in return as Harry untangles himself from Liam, letting him sit up properly.

Harry sits with his legs folded in front of Liam who has to get up on his knees to fully reach all of Harry's hair. "It's so soft," Liam mumbles, making Harry’s ears go pink as he turn his head to grin at him.

Liam braids and re-braids Harry's hair until he's pleased with the result, never letting Harry peak until he’s done. "Okay, you can look," Liam says, running his fingers down one of the braids.

Harry gets up from the bed and walks over to his mirror in pure excitement. "Oh, wow, Liam! I didn't know you could braid this good! I would've taken advantage a lot sooner," he smirks as he crawls his way up the bed, pushing Liam down on his back again. 

"Not enough cuddles, though," he smiles, settling down against Liam's side again.

There's a knock on Harry's door not much later, making Harry groan from his spot under Liam's arm. "Make her go away," he whines. 

Liam can't help but frown. "Maybe you should talk to her? Hear what she has to say?" Liam tries, only earning a huff in return.

"Harry, open up please?" And that's definitely not Gigi's voice. That's Zayn. Liam nudges Harry once more, "Come on, Harry. Hear them out, maybe it will help?" 

"Doubt it," Harry frowns, "but fine".

Once Harry has untangled himself from Liam, Liam gets up to let Zayn and Gigi in. They settle on each side of Harry, cuddling up against him. 

Liam tries to leave them alone but he feels the need to protect Harry, so he stays leaned against the doorway.

"Hey, love," Zayn tries, "how are you feeling?" He goes on when he doesn't get a reply from Harry, "Liam told us what happened last night, why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I just-," Harry begins, "I didn't know how to tell my best friend I was in love with him, okay?"

He takes another breath before continuing., "It's not like you would've returned my feelings either way," he says, his voice a little shaky. Liam really wants to scoop him up in his arms and hold him. He stays where he is though.

"How did the two of you even get together? And why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry presses, clearly upset. 

Gigi touches Harry's braids, "I love your braids, Harry, did Liam do them for you?" she comments trying to lighten the mood. "Ye-, hey! Don't change the subject, Gigi," Harry scolds.

"I guess we've got some explaining to do, don't we?" Zayn starts, looking over Harry's head at Gigi, getting a simple nod in return from her. "We really didn't mean to go behind your back, Harry, I swear," Gigi says, "Zayn just came over looking for you one day while you were out and we just hit it off." "I insisted on waiting for you, and Gigi was so nice to me, we clicked instantly," Zayn adds.

"We decided to keep it a secret until we were sure we'd get our tattoos, but as soon as we did we agreed to tell you at the party last night," Gigi explains, "didn't mean for you to see us all over each other like that, though," sounding sad again which only has Harry groaning. "God, please don't remind me, I beg you."

"We're really sorry you had to find out the way you did, we really are, but I can't deny the fact that I love Gigi, Harry," Zayn says, hand stroking up and down Harry's own. "Yeah," Harry breathes out, "I know, and I’m really happy you’ve found your matches, I just need some time to take this in and heal a little, okay? It's a lot."

"Especially when I was so set on making you give you and I a chance, you know?" Harry adds with a frown. "Of course I understand that, Harry, take all the time you need," Zayn soothes, "do you want me to stay away for a while?” “No, I wouldn’t make you do that, I just need some time, I’ll be fine,” Harry reassures, fiddling with his fingers.

“God, what if I’m unlovable? I’m going to die alone at this rate!” Harry says after a few beats, clearly upset. “Stop that, you’re not unlovable,” Gigi says as she gives Harry’s cheek a light peck.

“You know,” Zayn starts, making eye contact with Liam before he continues, “I’m sure love is right under your nose.” Liam has to look down on the floor at that, desperate to hide his reddening face. Harry doesn’t look up from where his eyes are focused on his knees though, “yeah right,” he scoffs, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Liam is seconds away from confessing his love for Harry right there in the doorway, anything to make Harry feel better. He gets a knowing look from both Gigi and Zayn from where they’re both still comforting Harry.

After Zayn and Gigi leave, Harry demands that Liam comes back to his bed. “More cuddles,” he whines making grabby hands at Liam. And who is he to deny Harry what he wants.

“Liam?” Harry asks when Liam’s been tracing his fingers up and down Harry’s braids again, “do you think Thor would want to elope with me?” “Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with a cat?”

“I don’t know, doesn’t sound too bad, at least he likes me as much as I like him,” Harry sighs, wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist, “you’ll do for now though.” Liam can feel Harry’s smile against him as he nuzzles his face closer into Liam’s chest.

He really wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Harry curled up against his side. Preferably with less clothing and matching tattoos, but Liam will take what he can get.

\--

It’s a few days later when Liam gets a call from Harry, “Liam,” Harry starts, “what are you doing? I want more cuddles.” Even though he can’t see Harry’s face he knows there’s a deep frown on it.

Liam knows Harry’s sad but he can’t help the fond look he gets on his face, almost a little proud that he’s who Harry calls when he needs comfort. “I can be there in 20 minutes, I just need to finish something,” he says, undressing on his way to the bathroom.

He hasn’t showered since he returned from the gym with Louis and he isn’t about to go over to Harry’s smelling like a dirty sock.

“Do you think you could bring Thor?” Harry asks, voice small and hopeful. “He has to stay at home, Harry,” Liam chuckles, “but I can bring ice cream and vodka?” “God, vodka sounds amazing, you’re the best, Liam.” “I know,” Liam grins, “I’ll see you soon, then?” “Yeah,” Harry breathes out before saying goodbye.

Liam almost falls in the shower. He can’t get to Harry soon enough. He’s probably only imagining it, but he’s pretty sure he sees Thor shake his head at him before he flies out the door. God, he’s whipped.

\--

Waiting for Liam to show up is almost torture to Harry. His bed feels too large without Liam there. It’s not like they’ve done anything other than cuddle but he really likes having him there. He’s always so gentle and nice with him.

Always letting Harry whine about how miserable his love life is. He doesn’t really get how Liam stands him, Harry would’ve told him to shut up ages ago had he been in Liam’s shoes.

Zayn and Gigi haven’t been around for a few days either, leaving Harry by himself. But, it’s not like he can just forget overnight, he’s always going to have Zayn’s tattoo in the back of his neck as a reminder that things didn’t work out. At least he can’t see it. If Harry starts over-thinking things like he usually does he can sometimes feel his tattoo sting, like it’s upset Harry couldn’t make it happen.

Whatever. He’ll get over it eventually. Hopefully this time around he’ll be able to find someone before they find anyone else.

He doesn’t mean to, but his thoughts drift to Liam. Liam who fits so nicely in his bed. Harry fits even better under his arm. Just remove the clothes and-, “don’t you even dare,” Harry scolds himself, “you don’t get to fall for another one of your friends.”

Their doorbell rings, shaking Harry out of his thoughts. He opens it to a grinning Liam who’s holding a tub of ice cream in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. “I heard rumors about someone is in the need of cuddles?” he tries when he sees the frown on Harry’s face. “Give me that,” Harry says, making grabby hands towards the bottle.

He grabs two spoons and two shot glasses from the kitchen before joining Liam who’s already gotten comfortable on his bed. “It’s like you’re trying to wine and dine me,” Harry jokes, “but I don’t put out on the first date,” he winks at Liam as he knees his way up the bed before settling down beside him.

“Here, hold these,” he says, making Liam hold out glasses as he fills them. He waggles his eyebrows at Liam before throwing back his shot, wincing at the taste, “ugh, gross.” Harry refills his glass and it’s already gone before Liam can do as much as blink.

“Maybe you should slow down?” Liam tries as he watches Harry open the bottle for the third time. “Nonsense,” Harry says, waving Liam off, “you should start drinking though, you’re already behind.”

\--

Too many shots and a melted tub of ice cream later, both Harry and Liam have turned into giggling messes on Harry’s bed.

“Liam,” Harry starts, “can I please touch your beard?” “Sure,” Liam chuckles, “go ahead.” Harry rearranges himself so that he’s curled up against Liam’s side, watching as he carefully moves his hand up to Liam’s beard.

“So nice,” he mumbles, cupping Liam’s face with both hands. “Bet you leave the best beard burns,” he says without thinking. “Harry!” Liam shouts, startling Harry from his thoughts. Did he say that out loud? “You can’t just say stuff like that!” He’ll take that as a yes then.

“Sorry,” Harry giggles as he makes himself comfortable wrapped around Liam again, “it’s not like I’m lying though.” “It’s okay,” Liam sighs, running a hand through Harry’s hair making him almost purr from where his face is nuzzled into Liam’s chest, “just wasn’t expecting to hear that.”

They stay silent after that, Harry content with having Liam play with his hair. It feels so nice that he has to choke back a moan. He needs to get laid, he decides. Which he also voices out loud making Liam’s hand stop stroking through his curls. And Harry really wasn’t planning on that to happen so he lets out an embarrassing whine.

“Okay,” Liam says, lifting himself to properly sit up, “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” “Nooo, don’t want to,” Harry pouts, burrowing his face as far into Liam’s shirt as he can. Harry hopes Liam will let him stay where he is but he knows that isn’t happening once he starts hiccuping a few seconds later.

Liam disentangles himself from Harry, much to Harry’s protests. Harry gives him his best puppy eyes but that doesn't stop Liam from walking out of his room, leaving him alone to flop down on his best. “Stop being so dramatic, I’m just getting you some water!” he hears Liam shout from the kitchen. Harry smiles to himself before his eyes get too heavy and he has to close them. Just for a few seconds he reasons.

\--

It’s Harry’s own moan that wakes him up in the middle of the night. He can’t help but groan when he realizes just what he dreamed about. He had been on his front, ass up on Liam’s bed, with Liam behind him groping his cheeks and eating him out.

Unknowingly, Harry’s hand moves down to cup his hard cock through his boxers. He’s just about to scold himself for getting off to a dream about his best friend when he notices his state of dress. Harry’s pretty sure he was wearing a lot more before falling asleep.

Looking to his right, he sees Liam fast asleep. There are also two glasses of water and painkillers on his nightstand. Now that he’s a little more alert, his mouth does feel like sandpaper. He chugs down the glass before cuddling himself up against Liam. “You’re too good to me,” he whispers before closing his eyes again, determined to ignore the little problem in his pants.

The next morning, if Liam remembers all the embarrassing things Harry said the night before, he doesn’t mention it. He’s already in the kitchen making them breakfast when Harry finally emerges.

Harry doesn’t mean to think about them doing this every day, spending their mornings together, but he does and he has to mentally kick himself for it. He’s determined not to get his heart broken by falling for one of his friends again.

\--

The weeks pass, and they go on as normal. Harry spends most of his free time with Liam and Thor. The three of them curled up on Liam’s couch. Staying closer than needed and bickering like they usually do. He can feel the ache of Zayn’s tattoo lessen each time Liam smiles at him.

Harry does his videos, too. He has lost count of the amount of times he’s had to bite back moans of Liam’s name. Using thoughts of Liam fucking him to get off.

Suddenly, Liam is all he can think about, and he really should’ve seen it coming.

He’s in the middle of undressing for a video when he sees it on his arm. An eagle tattoo. Just like the one Liam has on his hand. Funny that.

Naked from the waist down, he curls up on his bed, ignoring the filming camera, hugging his knees to his chest. “Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Harry,” he wonders out loud. If Liam felt something for Harry he would’ve said so, right?

Harry has decided he’s destined to be alone and therefore he’s going to ignore this tattoo, since it didn’t really work out in his favor last time. Solid plan.

Except that it really isn’t. There isn’t a day where he doesn’t interact with Liam in some way. He tries to distance himself from Liam, he really does. But, before he knows it he’ll be over at Liam’s place eating dinner in front of the TV with Thor curled up in his lap. Liam seems to have made it his job to make sure Harry is always being cuddled, pulling him close whenever he can.

Liam is great at taking Harry’s mind off Zayn. Now he just needs something or someone to take his mind off Liam, too.

He’s just glad it’s still winter and he can wear long sleeves around Liam without being questioned. He’ll figure out what to do once the weather warms up later.

If Liam notices Harry acting a little stiff around him, he doesn’t mention it.

\--

Liam is on the couch at home waiting for Harry. They’re going over to Niall’s place to watch football and since Louis already knows the way, Harry offered to walk with Liam. He doesn’t know when Louis and Niall became the best of friends but he figures it might have happened when him and Harry were spending all their time together. Neglected best friends finding comfort in each other it seems.

Just as there’s a knock on his door, Thor manages to make a glass on the table fall over. His shirt now soaked, clinging to his body. “Thor, what the fuck?” Liam shouts making Thor run off to hide. He figures he should let Harry in before he goes to change shirts.

“Hey, come on in I just need to change my shirt really quick,” he says while starting to lift his shirt off his body and walking away.

The sharp gasp that leaves Harry’s mouth when Liam turns his back against him, revealing his naked back, is when Liam knows he’s made a mistake.

“Wha-, Liam, is that-, is that my tattoo?” Harry asks from right behind Liam, who’s now frozen in his spot. Fuck. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not now, and not like this. But when does anything ever happen the way Liam wants.

“Uh, yes?” he tries, turning around to face Harry.

Harry is looking at him with wild eyes.

“You’re in love with me?”

“Yeah,” Liam says with a defeated sigh, “but I can explain, okay?” “No, Liam, wa-.”

“Harry, I need to tell you something and you probably won’t like it but I need you to hear it.” “Okay, but I-,” Harry says before Liam interrupts him one more time. “Please, let me just say this before I chicken out.”

“Fine.”

They sit down on the couch, further apart than they’ve ever been since Harry first came over all those months ago. It hurts more than it should.

“You know how we met in that coffee shop and you spilled coffee all over my leg?” Liam says noting how Harry’s face turns red at the mention of the coffee incident.

“What if that wasn’t the first time I saw you?”

Harry looks at him as if he’s grown a second head, “I’m not sure I understand.”

“See, the thing is, I was already in love with you when we met. Because I sort of fell in love with you from watching your videos?”

The room is quiet after Liam’s confession. He refuses to meet Harry’s eyes, focusing on his socked feet on the floor instead.

“Oh my god,” Harry says, breaking the silence, “you know about those?” Liam finally looks up at him. He looks furious. “Yeah, but I don’t mind, I swear?” “You don’t mind? What if I mind?” He hasn’t really thought about it that way before.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Did you get to know me and realize I wasn’t worth it? If I hadn’t seen the tattoo, would you have ever told me?”

“God, Harry, no!” He tries to reach for Harry’s hands but Harry pulls them away and wraps them around his body. “I actually fell even harder for you once we became friends, you have to realize how amazing you are, and how happy-”

He’s cut off by a clearly aggravated Harry, “have you watched any of my videos since getting to know me?”

Fuck, Liam thinks. This isn’t going where he wants it. “I-,” is the only thing he’s able to get out.

“Great. That’s just great. What the fuck, Liam!” Harry’s clearly heard enough, loudly getting up from the couch. “Did you seriously get off to my videos after we’ve been friends for what, months now?” Liam’s never seen him this angry before. He doesn’t really know what to say either.

“Stupid me thinking it might work out this time,” he says as he rolls up the sleeve on his shirt, showing Liam the eagle sitting there.

Shit. That’s new.

“Harry-,” “No, I’m leaving. I can’t believe I keep falling for the wrong people.”

Liam winces at the sound of the door slamming. Thor shows up again, jumping up on the couch to settle down in Liam’s lap. Thor at least has the decency to look a little guilty for the problems he has caused. “Yeah, I know,” he says, stroking Thor’s belly “we really messed up this time.”

\--

Liam’s sulking.

Harry hasn’t answered him in two weeks and he’s miserable. He misses him so much. Thor misses him too. They spend all the time Liam’s not at work curled up together. Life isn’t the same without Harry there curled up with them. He’s tried texting and calling more times than he can count but Harry still hasn’t replied nor picked up his phone.

He went as far as checking Harry’s account too. Unseen videos had piled up since he last watched one, but Harry’s newest video was from 3 weeks ago. Even before Harry saw Liam’s tattoo. Huh. 

Louis came over in attempts to cheer him up but Liam can’t stop whining about Harry and he’s pretty sure Louis is going to hit him over the head soon. He probably already would’ve, had it not been for the fact he’s got Thor in his arms.

It’s times like this he’s glad Louis probably likes Thor more than him. At least he’s safe from an attack. For now.

“But Louis, you don’t understand,” Liam whines. Louis sighs exaggeratedly, clearly having had enough of Liam’s sulking and whining, “no, I do understand. You fucked up and now you need to make it better again.”

“He hates me now,” he scowls.

“Come on, he doesn’t, get it together,” Louis says, managing to slap Liam’s arm without jostling Thor. “You just need to go over there and force him to hear you out,” he says, rocking Thor from side to side like you would holding a baby, “and soon you’ll be fucking like rabbits and planning your wedding!”

Had Louis not been holding Thor, Liam would’ve hit him with a pillow. He settles for swatting at his leg. “Come on, Thor,” Louis says, fake offended, “we’re clearly not wanted here.” Thor meows in agreement as they disappear into the kitchen. 

They return a few minutes later, Louis carrying Thor in one hand and two bottles of beer in the other. The happy look on Thor’s face reveals that Louis definitely gave him some treats. 

“You’re going to make my cat fat one day,” Liam says, accepting the bottle. “Nonsense,” Louis grins in return, “just have to remind him who his favorite is.” 

Louis is quiet for a while, stroking Thor where he’s sleeping in his lap. He looks straight out of a movie, the evil villain with a plan.

“Okay,” he says after taking a sip of his beer, “here’s what you’re going to do.” 

“If he hasn’t replied to you by, let’s say tomorrow, you march your ass over there and demand he listens to you. You’re both being stupid, and me and Thor have had enough.” 

Liam figures he’s right, he’s been so sad without Harry. He just needs him to answer his calls first. 

\--

Liam doesn’t have to put Louis’ plan into action though.

He’s been rushing to look at his phone, even at the smallest noises. Always disappointed whenever he sees it’s not Harry texting or calling him. 

What he wasn’t expecting was getting a text from Gigi not long after Louis went home.

_Gigi: Can you please come over? He hasn’t left his room for anything but food and toilet visits in weeks. He won’t tell me what happened either._

Is Harry mourning as much as he is?

_Liam: i don’t think i’m the right person to talk to him..._

_Gigi: I don’t care what you did, get your ass over here and get him out of his room!_

_Liam: fineee, i’ll be there soon_

_Gigi: Thank you, Liam! I’ll leave as soon as you get here so you can talk to him alone._

So, it’s happening then. He’s freaking out a little. Liam thought he’d have a little more time before confronting Harry again, but there’s no time like the present, right?

\--

Liam takes a big breath and is about to ring their bell when Gigi opens the door. “Saw you walking up, hi!” Liam gives her a small smile. 

“Wow, it’s not only Harry that looks like shit then, what even happened?” 

“Long story,” Liam frowns. Gigi steps aside so Liam can walk in, giving him a kiss on his cheek and a “good luck” before leaving.

Their apartment is dead quiet once the door is closed behind him. Had he not known Harry was cooped up in his room he would’ve thought no one was home. It’s weird being there without Harry’s usual energetic personality around him. 

He tiptoes his way down the hall to Harry’s room. He still can’t hear any sounds of life. 

Liam tentatively knocks on Harry’s door. 

“Gigi, please, just leave me alone.” Harry’s voice sounds so sad and exhausted.

“Not Gigi,” Liam says, “it’s me, Liam.” He hears Harry curse as something falls over on the other side of the door.

“Nope,” Harry says, sounding a little angry. Liam gulps. “No, not happening, I’m not talking to you.” “Harry, please just hear me out?” 

“No, I need you to leave.” Liam isn’t going to give up now that he’s gotten this far, though. “No, I’m not leaving until you talk to me.” 

“You’re going to be staying here for a while, then,” Harry grumbles on the other side. “I guess I am,” Liam replies, “I’ll be in the living room when you decide to talk to me.”

He doesn’t wait for Harry to say anything back before walking away and getting comfortable on the couch. Liam is going to stay here for as long as it takes Harry to come out. 

Liam doesn’t mean to, but he falls asleep after no sign of Harry for another two hours. 

When he wakes up he sees Harry sitting in the chair opposite him, elbows on his knees and his head rested in his hand. Liam gulps as he sits up. Harry looks intimidating where he’s sitting. It has gotten dark since he fell asleep. Harry hasn’t bothered turning on any lights either, the entire apartment as dark as and as quiet as it is outside. 

“Okay,” Harry starts, “talk.” 

Liam sits up and shifts in his seat, “uh.” He’s met with Harry’s impatient eyes.

“First of all, I’m really sorry you found out the way you did. I was going to tell you, I promise, I just couldn’t figure out how and then the whole Zayn thing happened and, yeah. I know I fucked up, but I really do love you. You’re honestly one of the best people I know and I’ve been so sad without you for the last two weeks. Thor misses you too, we both miss you.” 

Harry smiles a little at the mention of Thor. Liam will take whatever he can get at this point. 

“I wanted to give you some time to get over Zayn, and Louis came up with a lot of ideas for me to make you fall madly in love with me in the meantime.”

“Louis has the worst ideas,” Harry snorts. Hearing Harry’s small laugh again made Liam grin too, “well, but it kind of worked, didn’t it?” 

“Guess it did,” Harry says, face serious again. 

“Anyway, I swear I didn’t fall for you because of how fucking good you look in your videos. It was more how lovely you were in the beginning that did it. You have to know how charming and amazing you are. The way you reacted to the comments you got and talked to your viewers was what really made me fall in love with you.” 

“Oh,” Harry blushes. “Still doesn’t explain why you kept watching them after we became friends though.” 

“Yeah,” Liam sighs, “I know, and I really did try to stop, but it was so hard. Being so used to watching you through a screen and then having you around all the time got too much and the only way to get rid of the built up frustration was to, erm, wank it out.” It’s Liam’s turn to blush now. 

WIthout waiting for a response he carries on saying, “I stopped watching them a while ago, I swear. It wasn’t fair to you and they didn’t compare to how good it felt being with you in real life.”

Harry’s quiet in his chair, the frown on his face completely gone. 

“And even if I did fall for you before I knew you, meeting you only made me fall even harder. God, Harry, you’re so amazing. Please forgive me. I know I fucked up but I’ve been miserable without you and I just-.” He doesn’t mean to tear up but he does.

Before he knows it, Harry’s climbing into his lap. “Liam, you fucking sap,” he smiles, cupping Liam’s face. 

“I was so mad at you but I also wanted nothing more than to cuddle on the couch with you and Thor like I usually do. Just with a lot more kisses.”

“Yeah?” Liam asks, his voice hopeful. 

“Yeah,” Harry confirms, “I’ve been so useless without you, it was so hard not to pick up the phone whenever you called or texted.”

He continues all giddy now, “you’re so good to me and you’re really rather lovely. I love you too. There, I said it. I love you and if you don’t kiss me soon I swear I’m ignoring you for another two weeks.”

Harry’s barely able to finish his sentence before Liam has a hand behind Harry’s head, pulling him in. He lets out a pleased sigh once their lips mold together. Their mouths slide together and it doesn’t take long before it’s open mouthed and wet. Liam’s hands roam all over Harry’s back before settling on his ass, fitting his fingers down the back pockets of Harry’s jeans. Harry’s arms are wrapped around Liam’s neck and they’re pressed as close as they can be without having to break their kiss. 

They’re panting into each other’s mouths by the time Harry pulls away. His lips pink and wet. He leans down to mouth at Liam’s neck. 

“Need you,” he whimpers, “please.”

Liam’s quick to help Harry out of his lap, getting up to follow him to Harry’s room. He presses up against him as fast he can. Desperate to get his hands on Harry again. 

They stumble down the hallway, knocking over things every time Liam pushes Harry to make out up against a wall. Harry drags Liam into his room and pushes him down on his bed before crawling back into his lap.

“Hi,” he grins down at Liam, balancing himself on his elbows placed on each side of Liam’s face. Liam doesn’t even reply before he pulls Harry down to connect their lips again.

He isn’t planning on stopping anytime soon now that he’s finally able to kiss Harry. He has dreamed about this since before even meeting him.

Actually, this is beyond his wildest dreams. He has Harry in his lap, grinding down on his growing erection. If Liam dies now, he’ll die a happy man. Hopefully he won’t die before he’s been inside Harry, though.

Harry’s hands roam around Liam’s body, brushing over Liam’s nipples making him shiver at the contact through his shirt.

“Off,” Harry whines, tugging on the bottom of Liam’s shirt. Liam has to sit up before he’s able to get it completely up his back and over his head. Once he’s able to throw his shirt to the side, he finds Harry’s eyes wandering up and down his torso, dark with lust.

Liam helps Harry out of his own shirt. He’s seen Harry’s naked chest multiple times before, but seeing it in front of him now is something else. It looks so smooth compared to Liam’s own hairy body. Liam can’t help but drag his hands from Harry’s hips and up his sides. He stops his journey up Harry’s body at his nipples, grazing his fingers over them.

Harry’s been quiet this entire time, letting Liam explore his body without interruption, but he lets out a gasp as Liam flicks both his nipples at the same time. Their eyes meet when Liam looks up at Harry in question, silently asking for permission. Harry only nods at him, his lips slightly parted. 

That’s all Liam needs before leaning in to take one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth. He flicks his tongue over it before biting ever so gently. Harry moans above him and starts moving in Liam’s lap again. His hands find their way to Liam’s hair, needing something to hold on to. 

Liam moves his hands to grope Harry’s ass, a hand on each cheek groping him. He looks up at Harry as he focuses his attention on his other nipple. Harry’s head is thrown back, letting out breathy moans. Liam decides to take advantage of Harry’s exposed neck. He feels a little smug as he’s marking Harry’s neck. Leaving behind small reminders of him.

“Liam,” Harry whimpers, “please.” 

Liam moves them so that Harry’s on his back on the bed. He helps him out of his jeans, tugging them down his thighs. 

He has to stop and just take it the sight in front of him. Harry’s sprawled out on the sheets in nothing but tight, black boxers. He has to grip himself through his jeans to keep himself from coming just from looking at Harry. 

Harry, clearly tired of waiting for Liam, starts palming himself over his boxers. “Come on,” he whines, “get your ass down here, you can stare at me all you want later.”

Liam slips out of his own jeans before rejoining Harry on the bed, pushing Harry’s knees up to spread his legs apart. He takes his time kissing his way up Harry’s thighs, sucking a mark right where his thigh meets his crotch. 

He mouths at Harry’s hard cock through the fabric of his boxers as Harry lets out filthy moans above him. 

Liam drags down the material, freeing Harry’s cock. He rests the elastic band right behind his balls before licking a stripe up Harry’s hard length. Harry moans out Liam’s name when he takes the tip into his mouth. He takes him down as far as he can without choking, holding Harry’s hips down as he bobs his head up and down. 

Harry tries his best to thrust up into his mouth despite Liam’s grip on his hips. He’s panting with an arm thrown across his face when Liam pulls off. He looks wrecked already, legs spread open, spit slick cock against his stomach. His hair is a tangly mess surrounding his head. Liam’s never seen anyone more beautiful ever. 

He hates himself for it but he locates Harry’s lube easily, having seen Harry fetch it himself in his videos. “Making yourself at home, are we?” Harry asks. Liam blushes like mad. Harry only laughs at him, making grabby hands at Liam. 

Liam goes easily, settling himself between Harry’s legs. Lube strategically placed next to Harry’s head. 

They grind against each other as they make out, their clothed cocks hard between them. 

Harry’s hands travel down Liam’s back and down under the elastics of his boxers. He pulls Liam closer as he kneads his cheeks. His lips are shiny with spit and so, so pink when he pulls away. “Liam,” he pants, “want you to fuck me.” 

“Yeah,” Liam says, kissing his way down Harry’s jaw and neck, “I can do that.”

They both rid themselves of their boxers and Liam guides Harry up to where the pillows are. Liam lubes up his fingers as Harry moves his legs apart, holding them open by his knees. 

“Ready?” Liam asks as he circles Harry’s rim with a slick finger. “Yeah, ‘m ready, please.” 

He watches Harry’s eyes flutter shut as he slowly pushes in the first finger. “Oh,” Harry gasps. Liam lets him get used to the feeling before he starts pushing the finger in and out, Harry tight around the digit. 

Harry’s grinding down on his fingers by the time Liam has three fingers inside him. His cock is leaking against his hip. Harry lets go of his knees to fist the sheets when Liam scissors his fingers. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans, his lips pink and swollen from biting on them. 

“Ready,” he whines, “Liam, please, I’m ready.” 

“Okay, okay,” he says, rolling on the condom he found earlier next the to the lube. “How do you want it?” 

Liam is caught off guard as he’s slicking himself up, suddenly on his back with Harry hovering over him. 

“Want to ride you,” Harry grins from where he’s straddling Liam’s lower stomach. Liam lets out a moan at that. What he didn’t expect, was for Harry to turn so that he’s straddling Liam’s thighs with his back facing him. 

“Wh-,” Liam starts a little confused. “This is how you’re used to seeing me, isn’t it?” Harry smirks at him over his shoulder. 

The smug look is soon wiped away from his face though. His mouth hangs open in a silent moan as he lines Liam’s cock up with his hole, sinking down so slow that Liam’s worried the whole thing is going to be over before he’s even bottomed out. 

He has to close his eyes until Harry’s fully seated in his lap. Both of them breathing heavy. Liam’s extremely thankful Harry isn’t moving yet, using the moment to calm himself down a little. 

Turns out it was all in vain as Harry starts moving, pulling himself up and almost completely off Liam’s cock before sinking back down. 

Liam’s eyes zero in on the way his cock stretching Harry’s hole. “Fuck,” Liam groans, “looks so good taking my cock.” 

Harry has to steady himself on Liam’s thighs, lifting himself up and down, letting out desperate moans as he rides him. His rhythm starts to falter as Harry gets closer and closer to his orgasm. Liam places both hands on Harry’s hips to help him move on his cock. Harry nearly shouts as Liam hits his spot just right, clenching hard around Liam. Harry’s head is thrown back as he moans. 

Liam watches the muscles of his back move as Harry works himself on Liam’s length. 

“Close,” Harry whines, “so close.” He’s barely doing anything to move on Liam’s cock now, grinding in Liam’s lap while he’s buried deep inside. 

Liam, seconds away from coming himself, slips out of Harry to flip them over. With Harry now on his front, he lines himself up again. He lets himself tease Harry a little, circling his entrance with the tip of his dick. Harry arches his back and pushes his ass out. “Liam,” he whines, his voice raspy and needy, “need you.” 

He pushes back inside, Harry moaning at the new angle. Liam doesn’t hold back, fucking Harry hard and fast. The sound of their moans and skin slapping filling the room. 

Liam’s grip on Harry’s hips is probably going to leave bruises. 

He gets a hand around Harry’s neglected cock, tugging him in time with his thrusts. 

“Come on, babe,” Liam rasps, “want you to come.” Almost as if waiting for Liam’s permission, Harry comes over Liam’s fist, some of it dripping down on the sheets. 

The feeling of Harry coming around him combined with his needy moans is enough to send Liam over the edge soon after him. He spills into the condom as he fucks them both through it. 

Harry collapses down on the bed as soon as Liam pulls out. He gets rid of the used condom before laying down next to Harry. 

He lays down with a little room next to them, unsure of what to do. But Harry’s quick to move closer to Liam, now sprawled halfway across Liam. He rests his head on Liam’s chest, running his fingers through the hair there. 

They don’t say anything for a while, just enjoying the silence. Harry looks up at Liam, his face still flushed from before. Liam can’t resist to trace his thumb down Harry’s cheekbone to the corner of his mouth. Harry gives it a small kiss when it reaches his lips. 

“Liam?” Harry asks. “Yeah?” Liam answers, a little wary of where this is going.

“If you were already in love with me, why did you agree to help me with Zayn?” 

“Uh,” he starts, shifting a little from his spot under Harry. “I just thought that if I couldn’t be the one making you happy, I’d help you be happy with someone else.”

“Liam Payne, you giant sap!” Harry exclaims. “Were you really going to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of mine?” 

“Yeah, I figured at least one of us deserved to be happy,” he shrugs. 

“God, I love you,” Harry says, placing a kiss in the dip of his collarbone.

“You’re no better, were you ever going to tell me about your eagle tattoo had Thor not spilled that glass over me?” 

Harry barks out a laugh at that, “I’m willing to bet like three blowjobs that he did it on purpose.” 

“He has always been rather fond of you,” Liam smiles down at Harry. “Who isn’t, I’m irresistable,” he grins. “Yeah, you are.” 

Harry cuddles even closer to Liam, “we were rather silly there for a little while though, weren’t we?” 

“Yeah, we were,” Liam chuckles, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing the top of his head. “Thankfully we managed to get it right in the end.” 

They still have a long way to go and a lot of thing to talk through, but that will have to wait until the morning, Liam decides. Right now he’s content to stay exactly where he is, with Harry in his arms. 

“I love you so much,” he mumbles, eyes fighting to keep open. 

Harry’s no better himself, nuzzling his face further into Liam’s chest. “Love you too,” he mumbles back, sounding like he’s already far away. 

Liam lets himself drift off too. He’s rather happy and content with a sleepy and cuddly Harry in his arms, he decides. They can deal with everything else in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still can't believe i've written something this long wow
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!! comments/kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> [tumblr](http://harryfeatliam.tumblr.com) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/harrylioncub)


	3. In the Ocean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings for a bit of spanking and mentions (i promise it's only mentioned) of daddy kink** oops
> 
> wow, this is it!!! the last chapter, the end is here
> 
> (i hope you remember robert from chapter 1)

It’s two months later that Robert gets an email notifying him that Tiger Styles has uploaded a new video. There hasn’t been any new videos in nearly three months. Settling down on his bed, he presses the link.

\-- 

“Hi,” Harry waves to the camera, a lot more dressed than he usually is for his usual videos. He’s in Liam’s room this time, having spent most of his time at Liam’s place since they got together almost over two months ago. 

“You’re probably wondering why I just disappeared, but,” Harry says, shifting on Liam’s bed, “I have a good reason, I promise.” He gestures for Liam to come join him, but he’s still standing in the doorway, not fully convinced this is a good idea. “Baaabe,” Harry whines, petting the spot next to him on the bed, “you said you would join me.” 

Liam, still not able to resist Harry’s whines, sits down next to Harry, giving the camera an awkward wave. “Okay, everyone, this,” he says, wildly gesturing at Liam, “is my boyfriend! Isn’t he handsome? Look at his beard!” Liam can’t help the fond look growing on his face at Harry’s words about him. “He’s been fucking me so good that I haven’t had time to think about getting off on my own anymore,” he says with a smirk, Liam gaping at his boyfriend. 

Turns out, Harry wasn’t stopping there. He sneaks a hand up under Liam’s shirt, running it up and down his stomach. “Want to see his abs?” Harry purrs, looking sideways at the camera from where he’s now mouthing at Liam’s neck, “his chest is so hairy too, so manly.” Liam is a little bit at loss of what to do, he definitely didn’t agree to any of this.

“Want to show my viewers that I didn’t leave them in vain? Show them how good you fuck me,” Harry asks as he palms Liam through his sweats, bulge growing more and more visible under the material. “Come on, babe, just pretend the camera isn’t there,” he says, moving to straddle Liam, “I know you want to, just let go.” 

Liam doesn’t know if it’s Harry’s words or the way he’s leaving wet marks down his neck or how he’s grinding down on Liam’s now fully hard cock that does it, but it’s most likely a combination of all three if he’s being honest. Either way, something inside Liam just clicks and he throws Harry down on the bed, who’s looking back up at him with dark eyes. “Yes,” he moans, licking his lips before dragging Liam down to crash their lips together. 

Their kisses always end up being filthy and desperate, bodies moving against each other, teeth clacking and tongues licking into each other’s mouths. Harry moves his hands down to the bottom of Liam’s shirt, dragging it up his body. He lets out a whine when Liam sits up to take it off completely but he shuts up when Liam is back with him, biting and sucking marks down his neck. 

Liam unbuttons Harry’s shirt slowly, taking his time as Harry arches his back into Liam’s touch. He teases Harry as he kisses his way down the newly revealed skin. Once Harry’s freed from his shirt, he traces his fingers up his body with light touches. He sits back on his knees as he unzips Harry’s jeans, dragging them down his thighs. 

“Fuck,” he groans, taking in the sight of Harry on his bed. Harry’s staring up at him with hungry eyes, sprawled out on Liam’s bed in nothing but black lace panties. 

“Like showing off to your viewers, don’t you?” Liam growls. Harry whines loudly when Liam flips him over. “Bet you love showing off your pretty ass under your panties too?” Harry’s choked off moan tells him all he needs to know. He helps him up on his knees, back arched with his face down on the mattress. He lets out a moan as Liam gropes his ass through his panties, kneading Harry’s cheeks. 

Harry knows what’s coming, having talked it over with Liam right before pressing record on his camera. He still gasps when Liam delivers a slap on his right cheek. “Wasn’t very nice to leave your viewers without any new content for so long, huh?” Liam asks as he spanks his other cheek. “N-no,” Harry stutters, pushing his ass back for more. 

Liam leans over him, his erection still covered by his sweats pressing against Harry’s ass. He pulls on Harry’s hair so that he has to turn it towards the camera. Harry’s mouth hangs open as he whines, trying to move back on Liam’s hard cock. 

Once Liam is upright again, he gives Harry a few more spanks. Each harder than the other. “So needy,” Liam says, groping Harry’s ass. He spanks both cheeks at the same time. Harry moans at the contact. Liam can see how pink his ass is turning even through the lace. He presses a finger down on Harry’s hole, rubbing over it through the material. 

“Bet you love showing them how desperate you can get.” Harry grinds back on Liam’s finger. The tip just barely slipping inside, panties still covering him. Liam pulls them down so that they’re resting just below Harry’s ass. He uses both hands to spread Harry’s cheeks apart before leaning down. His mouth is so close to where Harry wants it but he stays still, hovering right over until Harry’s whines get so loud that he finally takes pity on him. 

The first lick has Harry’s hips bucking forward. “Stay still,” Liam says against him giving Harry a light slap before continuing. Harry does his best not to move, hands fisted into the sheets. He occasionally opens his eyes and stares straight into the camera. Liam works his tongue inside, licking him open. 

Harry specifically told Liam to plan his shaving so that his beard would give him the best burn possible. He make sure to rub his scruff against Harry’s pink cheeks. The skin pink and irritated, sensitive from Liam’s spanks and facial hair. Harry clenches around Liam’s tongue as he’s given another slap. His eyes flutter shut at the feeling.

“More,” Harry moans, “please.” “Look at you,” Liam nips at his rim, “so eager to get off.” 

“Yeah,” Harry breathes out as he pushes back on Liam’s face, “need it.” 

Liam reaches for the lube Harry had placed on the nightstand earlier, slicking up his fingers as he takes Harry in. His lips are bitten red and wet, hair a tangly mess. Harry’s hands have a tight grip on the sheets, ass perched in the air. He wiggles it when he catches Liam looking, smirking at him. 

“Come on, know you want it.” 

Liam wastes no time, slipping Harry’s panties off the rest of the way before pulling Harry into his lap. They’re seated so that Harry’s back is facing the camera. Liam circles Harry’s rim before pushing the first finger inside. “Oh,” he sighs, arms wrapped around Liam’s neck. Liam presses his free hand on Harry’s back, making Harry arch his back and press his ass out. 

He doesn’t bother going easy on Harry, he’s spent enough time in bed with Harry to know that he likes it to hurt a little. He pushes a finger in and out of Harry until he’s whining for a second. His hips moving in Liam’s lap. He aligns both fingers before pushing back inside, Harry moaning at the stretch. 

“Like that, huh?” Liam smirks, “like having something inside you, don’t you?” 

“Mhm,” Harry nods, mouthing at Liam’s neck. Liam is still incredibly hard in his sweats, and having Harry circling his hips in his lap isn’t exactly helping. 

He scissors his fingers, crooking them just right to touch Harry’s spot. “Fuck,” they groan in unison. Harry from the pressure on his prostate and Liam from the weight of Harry grinding down on his hard cock. 

“Another,” Harry pants, whining when Liam pulls out his fingers to apply more lube. He lines them up all three. He stills his hand once the tips of his fingers are back inside Harry, making Harry sink down on them himself. Liam fucks him with his fingers until he’s sure there’s going to be a giant bruise on his neck where Harry’s been hiding his face. 

He’s careful as he pulls out, but then he manhandles so that he has Harry where he wants him. On his back, staring up at Liam with his legs spread wide. Liam slicks himself up before he settles himself down between Harry’s open thighs. They stopped using condoms after they both got tested, Harry loving the feel of Liam coming inside him. 

Liam lines himself up, the head of his cock rubbing against Harry’s entrance. “Ready?” 

“Get inside me. Now,” Harry urges. He wraps his legs around Liam’s waist, using his heels to drag Liam closer. He looks blissed out once Liam starts pushing inside. Liam hovers over Harry on his elbows as bottoms out. Harry moans prettily at the feeling of being filled, biting his lower lip into his mouth as he gets used to the stretch. 

“Move,” Harry groans after a few moments. Liam starts out slow. Pulling himself almost completely out before pushing back inside. He drags it out to tease Harry, fully knowing how Harry gets when he’s in the mood to be fucked hard and fast. 

“I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me like I know you can,” Harry threatens, “I will rip your dick off and use it as my personal dildo while you never get to touch me ever again.” 

“Feisty,” Liam chuckles, but speeds up his thrusts either way. Harry, finally satisfied with where things are going, throws his head back in a moan. His hands are sprawled out somewhere above Harry’s head, holding onto a pillow as he groans through gritted teeth. “Yes, yes, yes,” he babbles, “so good, love you so much.” 

Liam angles his hips so that he hits Harry’s spot with each thrust. Harry’s moans get even louder at that, not holding back at all. “Yeah, have to show your viewers why you don’t need your toys anymore, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, “love your cock inside me.” 

Liam slows down his thrusts much to Harry’s protests. He pulls out all the way before flipping them over. Harry’s straddling his lap now, panting as he stares down at Liam. He gets a smug look on his face before he lines Liam’s cock up with his hole again. His mouth hangs open as he sinks back down. 

Harry wastes no time once he’s bottomed out, bouncing himself in Liam’s lap. He steadies himself with his hands on Liam’s chest. Liam’s hands slide up Harry’s thighs, pinching the meat at his hips before grabbing onto Harry’s ass once more. He helps Harry move up and down on his cock, bucking his hips up as Harry sinks down. 

“Going to show them how good you are at taking my cock, baby?” Liam whispers, just loud enough for the camera to pick up. Harry whines in the back of his throat, whining as he starts fucking himself faster in Liam’s lap. 

Liam uses a dry finger to trace around Harry’s rim where he’s stretched around his cock. He slips the tip inside along his dick, getting a choked off gasp from Harry. He manages to press the entire length of his finger inside Harry. “Fuck,” he moans, “so full.” 

He pulls it back out, squeezing Harry’s ass before taking Harry’s leaking cock into a loose grip. Harry’s torn between wanting to fuck his cock into Liam’s fist or fuck himself down on Liam’s cock. His rhythm falters and Liam speeds up his tugs on Harry’s cock. Harry stays deep where he’s seated in Liam’s lap. Grinding in slow circles as he bucks his hips into Liam’s hand. 

Liam thumbs at his slit as Harry announces that he’s close. “Get me off first and I’ll let you come,” Liam orders. He releases Harry’s cock from his grip much to Harry’s frustration. Determined to earn his orgasm, he starts bouncing on Liam’s dick again. He lifts himself up so that just the head remains inside before slamming himself down. 

Harry works himself hard and fast. Moaning and panting loudly as his own orgasm creeps closer and closer. “Come on, babe,” he whines, “want to feel you come inside me.” 

Liam, who’s been on the verge of coming since he first had Harry in his lap, can’t hold back anymore. His grip on Harry’s ass tightens as he fucks up into up. He comes with a loud groan, continuing his thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. 

He takes Harry’s hard cock into his fist again. The tugs rouger this time. “You can come now, baby,” he assures a little breathless. Harry lets out needy whines as he moves back and forth on Liam’s cock and into his hand, desperate to get off. He’s still thrusting inside Harry. With one last tug on Harry’s length he’s spilling over his fist and down on Liam’s stomach. 

“God,” Harry groans before collapsing down on Liam’s chest. He’s still inside him but Harry’s quite content with feeling full for a little longer. He clenches down on Liam’s cock, earning himself a pinch on his hip and a choked off moan from him. Harry’s feeling sensitive and spent too, but in the best way possible. 

He searches for the remote to his camera, lost somewhere under Liam’s pillows. He turns to face the camera again once he’s located it.

“Unless something happens, this is probably the last video I’ll upload,” he says, turning to give Liam a quick smile before returning his focus to the camera. “I just wanted to thank all of you for watching my videos, your kind gifts and donations, and always being so nice to me. I’ve really had a lot of fun with you during my time here, but the time is due for me to move on.”

“Bye, and thank you so much again,” he waves before clicking a button to stop recording. 

\--

Somewhere on the other side of town, Robert closes the tab and slams shut his laptop in pure jealousy. He does his best to ignore the throbbing tattoo of a tiger head, horribly placed in the middle of his chest. 

\--

Once he’s stopped recording he shifts a little on top of Liam. Moving so that he slips out of him. He nuzzles his face into Liam’s chest, feeling his come start to drip out of him. His eyes shoot open at who he sees sitting in the chair in the corner of Liam’s bedroom.

“Liam, oh my god, Thor’s here!” 

“Don’t worry, he’s heard you moan daddy before. Remember that one video you did?” Liam laughs at the outraged look on Harry’s face.

“Liam James Payne!” Harry yells, sitting up and slapping Liam’s chest. “You wanked to my videos with your cat in the room?!” 

“Uh,” Liam stutters, suddenly beet red “maybe?”

“I can’t believe you,” Harry sighs fondly, settling back down with his head on Liam’s chest. He presses a kiss there. Thor jumps on the bed, curling up somewhere close to Liam’s head. 

“Oh my god,” Harry chuckles, “as much as I love Thor, we need some boundaries for the bedroom. Your come is dripping out of my ass as we speak, he can’t be near this!” 

“Fine,” Liam agrees, running a hand through Harry’s tangled curls, “how about we close the door from now on?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, sounding close to dozing off, “sounds good.” 

“Love you,” he mumbles into Liam’s chest. 

“Love you too,” he says, watching him with the biggest grin on his face. God, he’s so in love. 

“Is that daddy kink of yours something we need to discuss, though? Because I’d be up for it.” “Not now,” Harry snorts at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it! 
> 
> i'd like to offer a special thanks to [selin](http://22hry.tumblr.com) for helping me with this. this is probably as much yours as it is mine. thank you for helping me with the plot, fixing my mistakes, and adding bits and pieces here and there. i love you to the moon and back <3 hopefully we'll have our own thor one day
> 
> if you know me from tumblr you probably know i usually write short blurbs so to be able to say ive written something over 18k is beyond me, i really don't know how i did that god....
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated and if you want to talk to me you can find me on [tumblr](http://harryfeatliam.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/harrylioncub)

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, thank you so much for reading! the second part is almost done so hopefully it will be up pretty soon
> 
> [tumblr](http://harryfeatliam.tumblr.com) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/harrylioncub)


End file.
